Broken Desk
by emzypemzy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Garcia has to explain away a broken desk. A sort of follow up to "Blood Up" but you don't need to read that first.


_**A/N: **__A review gave me this idea – you'll know who you are ;P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Booo hooo :(_

Tucking her fluffy pen behind her ear Garcia began to rearrange her babies on her new desk as her mind wandered to just why she had a new one in the first place...

_Last week her and Morgan had been having one of their usual phone conversations that turned dirty and the one time that they had actually followed through at work and indulged in, albeit absolutely fantastic, office sex they had ended their tryst on the floor with a broken desk underneath them. Garcia had been surprised that her yelp or the crash made as they landed, a tangled heap of arms and legs, on top of the broken parts of the desk hadn't alerted anybody to the goings on in the office. Morgan had just laughed, kissing her again hard on the lips before he untangled himself from her and helped her to her feet after him. He had never seen Garcia blush as red as she did then and he couldn't help but smile._

"_Get that grin off your face and get your clothes on properly before somebody comes!" She had said, flinging her underwear in her bag before pulling her skirt down from her hips where he had shoved it not five minutes before. He complied with her wishes, not wanting to be caught with his pants around his ankles in her office any more than she did. He didn't think the wavering of the Frat Rules would extend to this._

"_What are we going to do about the desk?" She asked, her voice frantic and he couldn't help but continue to stare at her as she quickly flung the rest of her clothes on._

"_I don't think I've ever seen anybody get dressed so quickly." Morgan commented with a laugh as he casually buttoned up his shirt._

"_Well you won't see me get undressed that quickly, or at all, if you don't help me fix this! How on earth am I going to explain why I need a new desk?" She fretted. "I can hardly put on the form that it broke due to extremely hot sex going on on top of it." She said, turning to him with a wink and a smile, she certainly wasn't complaining about that reason for the breakage. She bent down and nudged the pieces a bit, hoping she'd get some source of inspiration._

_He chuckled at her puzzled expression and kissed the side of her neck as she stood up._

"_Get me your computer tools, I'll improvise and it'll be good as new." He said, punctuating his words with soft kisses to her neck. She moaned softly, loosing herself in his lips again before realising that that was what had gotten her into this situation and shaking herself from her reverie._

"_Yes, sir." She mock saluted him, before almost leaping away from him and fetching her tool set. _

_He laughed when he opened the pink box to see the sparkly handled tools she had – he shouldn't have expected anything else. _

"_Right macho man, show me how it's done while I get these reports and things tidied up off the floor." She said, swatting his butt so that he got a move on._

_He almost growled at her: "Garcia, don't do that unless you want another broken desk." _

_The thick want in his voice sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine as she turned away from him to pick up her files, knowing that if she saw the lust in his eyes she would be powerless to stop herself and they'd have themselves another broken desk on their hands. _

"_We were lucky handsome, thank god we used this desk and not the one with my babies on it!" She said with her back to him._

"_There wasn't any luck to it! I wanted to live thank you very much!" He said with a laugh._

"_Aw I wouldn't have killed you my Adonis - you fulfilled one of my naughtiest fantasies - I'd maybe have just temporarily maimed you." She said with a laugh._

"_One of your naughtiest fantasies Baby Girl?" He asked, one eyebrow cocked as he began to put the desk back together, thankfully it hadn't split in half, just the fixings had given way. "I don't believe that for a second." _

_She turned to look at him over her shoulder as she smiled cheekily: "Well, maybe not my naughtiest but it was pretty damn hot." _

"_Woman, stop it!" He said in a warning tone. He wouldn't be able to take much of her teasing right now while in a locked office and by the fact that nobody had come running at the crash of the broken desk he guessed they were relatively alone on this floor too._

"_You know I will never stop Hot Stuff, and you wouldn't want it any other way." She shot back, placing the last of her files on the other desk. "Done!" She proclaimed with a pleased smile. "Now just you get a move on Muscles and we can blow this joint." _

"_Gonna give me an incentive Sweetness?" He asked with a cheeky grin._

"_Do you need any more incentive than me Sugar?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him with a laugh. He hadn't needed another reason; he was done in less than five minutes and they left her office tidier than it was before as they headed back to her place for a repeat performance, but this time not on an Ikea desk._

She was broken from her thoughts by her ringing telephone.

"Talk to me." Garcia trilled into the phone, still somewhat distracted.

"Hold it Mamma, what's with the greeting?" Came Morgan's voice in her ear and she could tell that he was pouting when he continued, "don't I get the usual litany of dirty comments as my 'hello' anymore?"

"Sorry Handsome, Mamma's a bit low on lascivious comments for today. Strauss just left not too long ago." She trailed off, hoping he would ask.

"And you used all your dirty comments on her? Baby I'm hurt." He joked and was relieved when he heard her laugh.

"Don't you worry your delectable derrière Hot Stuff, I'm a one _man_ woman now." She assured him with a grin. "But she did have a few choice words to say to me about my broken desk, and she had quite a few questions."

"Uh oh," He said with a slightly nervous laugh. "Did I not fix it well enough? It break again?" He asked, suddenly worried that they had been caught out.

"Hot Stuff, I'm surprised it even lasted the whole rendezvous we had with it, I've never seen you so..._commanding_." She said, her voice dropping an octave as her mind evoked the memories of her lover showing her who was in control at that moment again and again and again. She almost groaned at the memory before continuing: "Damn Ikea and its furniture, it really can't take the strain."

He laughed his full bellied laugh and she smiled along with him.

"So what did you tell Strauss then baby?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

She laughed at the memory of their Section Chief's face as she had tried to explain it away. "It seems one of the other Techs came in late last night to get something, leant on the desk and it gave way on them, and well I don't think she quite believed me, but I went with I had to put all my babies on it to sort the wobble on the other one and it just couldn't take the weight of them all and must have taken that extra weight later and given in." She said, her smile growing as she spoke.

"Well did you at least get a new desk out of it?" He asked and she could hear from his voice that he was smiling.

"I most certainly did, although she was a little confused when I specifically requested that it wasn't from Ikea, but thankfully she didn't push it. There's positives for being known to be quirky."

"So this one isn't Ikea?" He asked, a suggestive lilt to his voice.

"Derek Morgan!" She admonished with an incredulous smile at what she knew he was thinking. "Don't even think about it! You're the one who was digging his heels before and now you're suggesting we give it another shot after what happened?"

"Well, it'll have to be tested to see if it's been assembled correctly, and I can't think of a better way to do that..." He trailed off and she chuckled at his eagerness to convince her.

"I could possibly be convinced..." She trailed off in reply, leaving it open for further discussion later on, because with Derek Morgan about she really couldn't say no.


End file.
